


No Work for the Weak

by alkhale



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha!Dimitri, Alpha!Felix, Alpha!Sylvain, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Insatiable Bastards, Massage, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Polyamorous relationship, Praise Kink, Sexual Content, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkhale/pseuds/alkhale
Summary: When you put certain circumstances aside, you were pretty sure you had it good.An omega with a steady job, great friends, a beautiful apartment courtesy of the ridiculous paychecks all three of your roommates receive and a fairly healthy relationship with all three said roommates you were still working the kinks out of.But from time to time, you did have a bad habit of forgetting how insatiable these bastards were.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Reader, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Reader, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Reader
Comments: 26
Kudos: 768





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to pastrycreams for being so patient for this to come out and for GIVING ME THE CHANCE TO WRITE THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE, thank you for all your support and for the chance to do this commission, you're wonderful and I hope you enjoy okay ;-; <333 
> 
> Ko-fi request for pastrycreams, hope you like it!

You know, you had a  _ lot  _ to get done tonight.

It was insane how much work you had to get done. Crazy. Unimaginable.  _ So much work.  _ You’d been thinking about it all day and you didn’t particularly mind it, it meant you were working after all. Good,  _ independent,  _ solid hard work only you could do to the best of your own abilities. You were going to keep working hard damn it and show all those second gender elitist and extremists what for.

_ “Shove this up your ass!”  _ you were going to shout to your belittling alpha superior. Slapping paper after paper onto her desk and throwing your hands into the air as you moved up even higher and higher the social ladder because— _ Yeah, that’s right! Omegas are people too, bitch!  _

So why?

_ Why were you not working? _

Simple.

You swore you could see your own breath, fanning out around you. Sweat dribbled down the side of your face, following the soft curve of your cheek. Strands of hair stuck to your face, clinging to your mouth as your hands scrambled for a solid grip. Heat flooded the room, flooded your body, rising from the tips of your toes and curling into the pit of your stomach and flushing all the way to the tip of yours fingers. It felt hot.  _ Steamy.  _ You weren’t even sure how you were still capable of drawing breath at this point.

Very, very, simple.

“That’s it, baby,” Sylvain’s voice was molten, lips hot and fervent against the soft skin of your inner thigh. “Come on, you’re doing  _ so good _ . So good for me baby, that’s it, god, you’re perfect. You’re  _ perfect. _ ”

You keened, feet trying to find purchase against his back. Sylvain pushed forward and another breathless set of pants slipped past your lips, hands grabbing at the sheets, biting into the pillow beside you. Thick and slender fingers worked deeper inside you, slipping further, further, further— _ fuck.  _ He crooked his fingers, stroking that special place and you practically sobbed.

The room was hazy, flooded with your intertwined scents. Sylvain groaned, inhaling it as though he could taste it. The sharp, edging spice to his scent pushed deeper into you, trying to swallow you whole, wrapping tightly and refusing to relent.

This.

_ This was why you weren’t working. _

Because when it came to Sylvain, when it came to stupid, handsome,  _ stupid Sylvain _ , simple conversation in the kitchen over your days and your plans—Sly, no, please, I have so much to do tonight— _ always  _ ended up with you at his mercy because he was—

Insatiable.

His mouth was wet, lips shiny from your recent release and bright, hot red strands clinging to his face—impeccable even in the face of absolute debauchery. He purred, coaxing his free fingers down the side of your hip, drawing little figures and slowly creeping back up to the swell of your breast. You whimpered, trying to beg him with your eyes to give it up. He could just kiss you and be done with it— _ you couldn’t take it anymore. _

Sylvain’s fingers kept busy, pumping steadily into the slickness of your heat. The slow, audible sound of how  _ wet  _ you were because of his doing was driving him up the wall. Pearly white fangs were peeking out from his lips, drawing a small bead of blood as he watched you with hot, half-lidded eyes, mumbling praises against the inside of your thigh.

His arms were hooked beneath your knees, legs thrown over his shoulders. Your body was splayed out perfectly for him against dark red sheets, black comforter thrown to the side.

“You just smelled so  _ good _ , babe,” Sylvain groaned, biting softly onto your thigh and pressing a loving kiss. You cried, trembling in his grasp and he grinned, pumping his fingers faster, hitting that spot that had you seeing stars, punching little  _ ah, ah, ahs  _ from you as though he were playing an instrument. “I couldn’t help myself. How can anyone help themselves? God, how did I even let you walk through the door smelling like that…”

“ _ No _ ,” you tried, the word coming out garbled. Sylvain purred, all flashing teeth and dark eyes between your legs. “ _ Noo _ . Can’t… not… purpose…  _ fuck! _ ”

Sylvain pressed his fingers harder into your core, thrusting roughly. He had three, stretching you and pushing you to your limits and he seemed to heatedly be considering a fourth, mouth open as he drank all you had to give him in, pupils dilated and—

“God, I love you so much,” Sylvain groaned. “You’re perfect, babe. You’re so good, that’s it, come on, one more, you can come for me one more time baby—”

“ _ No _ ,” you cried. You couldn’t. You really couldn’t. You were absolutely certain if you were to come one more time you would  _ die.  _ Melting into nothing in Sylvain’s hands and it would be his job to explain why you were fucking  _ dead  _ to Dimitri and Felix.

“ _ Yes _ ,” Sylvain pushed, working his fingers faster. “Yes, you can. I know you can, come on, baby, you can do it.”

You didn’t even know how many times you’d come at this point. It had to have been enough to count on two fingers. You couldn’t tell up from down, your brain was about to give up on you—you were going to die. You were going to die, right here, in Sylvain’s too silky bed and they’d have to explain to everyone at your funeral that he’d literally  _ fucked  _ you to death and—

_ Stop talking.  _ You wanted to beg him, but incoherent babbling was all you could manage, trying to push weakly at his head and urge him away. Sylvain’s throat ripped into an even louder purr, scissoring you apart, knuckles disappearing into the hot, wet heat, filling you and touching you in ways you never could yourself— _ Oh, god, stop talking, I can’t anymore! _

You must’ve said  _ something.  _ Sylvain’s eyes darkened, thinned into beautiful amber slits and then you could only catch one little glint in those eyes of his.

Slyvain shoved his fingers into you,  _ hard.  _ You mouth opened, soundless, back arching off the bed as his lips wrapped around your sensitive, abused clit and he worked you back up to your peak.  _ Higher. Higher. Higher.  _ His fingers remained relentless, fast and brutal inside you and stroking every part to your core. His tongue lapped against your clit, all mouth and teeth and working you up to a point you never thought you could reach.

“ _ Can’t! _ ” you whined. “Too much, too much—oh, oh god  _ please _ —”

Slyvain’s arm snaked under your hip. His thumb reached up, working your clit into short, tight little circles while his fingers slammed into that  _ spot _ —

White exploded in your vision. Pleasure ripped through you, fierce, threatening to swallow you whole. Your legs jerked, stretching outwards while your back arched and Slyvain shot up, claiming your lips in another searing kiss and swallowing your weak cries as you tugged uselessly at his silky hair, begging him to stop.

His fingers still worked themselves inside you, gently and slowly pumping in and out, dragging your high as far as he could, stretching it and yourself to your limits until you were nothing but putty in his hands. Shaking and trembling—an incoherent mess of pleasure and flesh.

The exact way he wanted you.

Sylvain purred, deep and velvet against your mouth. His fangs nipped your bottom lip and then his mouth dropped to the side of your neck. Low, dull little sense flashed in the back of your head in warning, weak little red lights. He dragged his tongue up your scent glands, sucking hard on your healing bond.

Dimitri had made that one. Dark and deep—his always lasted the longest. Alpha and omega bonds had to be remarked from time to time unless they were marked regularly to a point of permanence. Dimitri’s bites always slipped through, so gentle and tender but they pierced to the bone—last time you thought you might actually die from how deep he’d made his.

Dimitri was not the one to mark you regularly though. The system the three of you had worked out was  _ sharing  _ the bond mark—even though you protested vehemently to needing one anyway. “But it makes it so much easier for you babe—” “(Y/n), please understand, we only want—” “Shut up and let me bite you, idiot.”

It was supposed to be Felix’s turn this time.

Soft, plaintative whimpers slipped past your slips and Sylvain mumbled praises against your skin, stroking your pulsing, hot core, lightly circling your oversensitive nub and you felt tears gather at the corner of your eyes.

Amber eyes flashed like molten gold. Sylvain’s shiny white fangs were the only thing you could see through the cloudy haze of  _ pleasure,  _ your entire body at his beck and call. Pliable. You were putty in his hands.

A dull warning flashed again.  _ Wait. You sneaky bastard _ —

Two of his fingers slipped back into your heat, shoving your legs back open for him. You let out a cry of protest, fearing for your actual life and heart at this point, hands flying to his head and—

Sylvain dropped to the open expanse of skin you’d beared for him, fangs sinking in deep. Your cry broke into a keening, disbelieving wail. His fingers pumped slow, your senses overstimulated and your heart about to explode. The fresh flood of a  _ bond, bond, bond,  _ rushed through you, crashing over like a wave and pulling you under. You shuddered beneath him, arching and pressing tighter and Sylvain pressed you close, as though he could melt you into him. Sylvain groaned, throaty and  _ needy  _ against your skin as his fangs sank deeper and he held you tight to him, refusing to let go as a new bond formed and you sank, boneless into the sheets.

Sylvain purred again against your skin, praising you over and over again and finally slipping his fingers back out from you. He pressed kisses to the newly formed mark, licking it and sucking it softly.

“So good,” Sylvain mumbled. “So good. So good for me. You’re  _ beautiful.  _ You did so well, my beautiful, good omega—”

You let out a low hiss of protest. Sylvain chuckled, hoarse and throaty. “Sorry, babe, can’t help it.”

The flood of endorphins from the newly made bond was starting to dull. Sylvain was pressing insistent kisses against your skin, babbling out praises left and right and your head was finally starting to clear, slow, bit by bit, as something…  _ clear  _ started to fill your nose. Sharp and crisp like mint… like toothpaste and just as cold and biting and—

“You’re  _ perfect _ ,” Sylvain purred. The low  _ clink  _ of his belt coming undone signaled danger in your ears. Your heart leapt into your chest. “So perfect. Come on, baby, I know you can take my knot too. One more time for me—”

The hot, suffocating warmth of Sylvain’s scent was roughly and furiously overpowered by cold, sharp and crisp mint. You jerked, eyes growing round and Sylvain tensed instinctively, fangs glinting harder in the light as his own alpha instincts surged at the second presence before realization clouded his face the same time as horror filled yours and—

The door to Sylvain’s room was roughly  _ kicked  _ open. It smashed into the other wall, nearly flinging off the hinges and you realized Sylvain had  _ locked  _ the damn thing and had thoroughly planned on having his way with you for the rest of the night—you were forgetting something. Something important.

“Ah, shit,” Sylvain muttered.

“Fucking insatiable  _ bastard! _ ” Felix snarled. His voice ripped clarity right into your pleasure induced haze.

The gym bag he sported dropped to the floor and he scowled, presence and scent flooding Sylvain’s room. The redhead wrinkled his nose in displeasure and you felt your entire body shudder _ , god you hated when that happened.  _ Felix lunged into the room like a panther, all fangs and claws and Sylvain had a moment to utter a prayer as Felix promptly tackled the redhead off you and onto his hard wood floor.

“Felix! Please! I give! I give! I couldn’t help myself—”

“You can  _ never  _ help yourself, you  _ beast! _ ”

“She just smelled so  _ good _ —how can anyone resist?”

“You knew what you were fucking doing, you bastard! I’ll castrate you!”

“I know it was your turn, buddy, but you can go twice next time or something or—”

“Don’t make decisions on your own!” Sylvain choked, Felix throttled him back and forth. “This.” Shake. “Is.” Shake. “A.” Shake. “Mutual.”  _ Shake.  _ “Damn.” Shake. “Relationship!”

“I give,” Sylvain wheezed. “I give! I give!”

“I’m such an idiot,” the two alphas stopped, heads swinging back to the bed. You sat, legs crossed and head in your hands as you stared at the sheets in disbelief. “I can’t… I can’t believe I let you rope me into…  _ stupid omega! _ ”

“This is  _ not  _ your fault,” Felix hissed, he roughly grabbed Sylvain by the cheek and he whined, “This is  _ his.  _ His stupid, one-track brain is at fault.  _ Not you. _ ”

“No,” you groaned, “It is! My pheromones have been going  _ crazy  _ lately because my heat is coming and—argh!”

You slapped your cheeks. “I  _ hate  _ being an omega!”

“I  _ love  _ you being an omega—”

“Shut up!” Felix grabbed a pillow, smashing it into Sylvain’s face and forcing his knee onto it. The redhead flailed beneath him, slapping the floor in repentance. “And  _ you _ . Stop saying such useless things. It’s  _ biological.  _ Shut it!”

“But—”

“But  _ nothing _ ,” Felix let out an aggravated sigh. He tightened the low ponytail he’d knotted off for his workout and the warm, crisp scent of him flooded you. You couldn’t help but lean in toward it and Felix stood, pressing his foot into the pillow over Sylvain’s head. 

“You’re fine the way you are.”

Felix’s cheeks flushed a dark red, grabbing the discarded comforter and wrapping it around your shoulders. You looked up, offering him a troubled, half-hearted smile. Felix rolled his eyes, roughly wrapping you up in the blanket with your surprised squeak before he hauled you into his arms.

“Insatiable bastard,” Felix muttered. He traced your fresh bond mark and you shuddered. Felix’s eyes swept over your flushed visage, drinking in everything from the sweat still clinging to your neck and your messy hair and teary eyes.

His eyes darkened for a moment before clearing. His fingers pushed your hair from your face, combing it back.

Felix let a low, soft noise just for you and the sound sent your heart straight into your mouth, cheeks flushing bright red.

“Shower,” Felix said flatly. He lifted his foot of the pillow, carrying your small, blanket wrapped body off with him. The two of you looked back to see Slyvain’s lifeless form on the floor.

“Is he okay?”

“Hell if I care.”

Felix maneuvered you to one arm, hauling his gym bag off the floor and back over his shoulder. You peeked behind the two of you and muttered, loud enough for Slyvain to hear— “No kisses for a week.”

A pitiful whine came from underneath the pillow and you huffed. Felix snorted, “You’re still too easy on him.”

“No touching?” you mumbled softly, fatigue beginning to make your eyes heavy. Felix let out a rough noise of approval.

Without a second glance to the whining redhead behind, Felix kicked the door shut with his heel, roughly slamming it closed.

* * *

It was a weird thing the three of you had going.

Pretty weird, on normal standards.

But this far in, this  _ long  _ in with the three of them—it felt as natural as breathing.

As  _ being. _

You were fairly certain if Ingrid hadn’t existed, then all of this would have gone to shit somewhere in the midst of it. How she grew up surrounded by such clashing colors and egos and  _ alpha, alpha, alpha  _ was beyond you, but whatever she needed to survive, she seemed to have seen in you and passed off the baton with a well-meaning pat on the back.

It was hard to remember too, where it began and where it would end. When it would end. A part of you prayed  _ never, never  _ soft and silent and fervent in your chest. No, you didn’t want to rely on anyone, that was true. No, you didn’t want to have to succumb to the little things and whims that tugged at your instincts left and right. You’d still take being born a beta any day over all this.

But suddenly there had been Felix, looming and lurking. And then there was Sylvain, pressing and forceful and hard to grasp and then there was  _ Dimitri _ , strong and hesitant and a force that couldn’t be denied or ignored—

“Then, together,” Dimitri had said. “All four of us, together. We can make it work.”

The calloused, slender curve of his fingers had cupped your cheek. You’d been frozen, unable to move and take your eyes away from the beautiful, beautiful blue of those glacier eyes and the soft way he guided your face closer and closer.

He was so much bigger than you.

The thought would have pushed you far, far away before. You hated people bigger than you, taller than you. It made you feel small.  _ You were small.  _ It made you feel  _ smaller.  _ It made you feel inferior, old, rotten emotions you were supposed to have outgrown bubbling at the surface. You wanted to bear tiny fangs and push a disgusting, whirling scent of bitterness and disgust and anger—

_ For no one else but you. _

But Dimitri was a wall.

A wall, rising higher and higher into the sky. A wall you simply couldn’t climb, couldn’t outrun, couldn’t break no matter how hard you beat your fists because there was nothing to his iron wall but a door. A simple, pleasant little door and he’d placed the key in the palm of your hand with warm eyes and words and—

He’d asked, so outrageously polite, to kiss you. Despite the fact that his presence was anything but, that his  _ scent  _ promised anything but. Dimitri was the most dangerous of the three, even above Sylvain’s dangerous fingers and Felix’s dark, coaxing warmth—Dimitri was  _ force. _

_ “Yes,”  _ you’d said. Not because he was an alpha. Not because you were afraid. But because his hand on your cheek and the happiness that flooded his eyes was—

_ So warm. _

Dimitri was  _ warm. _

_ “Thank you,”  _ Dimitri whispered against your skin, reverent and hot as fangs sank deep and Sylvain murmured praises in your ear and Felix worked kisses along your arm, down your shoulder and to your breasts. A growl. “ _ Thank you. _ ”

* * *

“How was the gym?”

“You sound like you’re about to fall asleep,” Felix said flatly. “Just shut up and relax.”

“And then you’ll tuck me in?” you teased softly.

Felix pulled his hands with a little more force through your drenched locks. You let out a soft laugh, the light, floral scent of soap pooling past your shoulders and dripping back onto the sleek tiled floors, swirling into the drain.

Hot,  _ wonderful _ water poured over the two of you. The shower was large (designed for three after all) and had a sculpted seating that lined the walls. The twin showerheads worked their magic, steam rolling up and fogging the glass door and windows. Soap lined Felix’s fingers as he worked his own magic across your scalp, easing conditioner into your hair before nudging you forward to rinse it off.

The wet, hot press of his skin was comforting against the feverish, light  _ raw  _ feeling to your own. He was warm and it felt good.  _ Really good.  _ You thanked the water for washing away any heady scents, cursing your pressing  _ whims  _ because of your incoming heat. You were done for today. Absolutely done for today. Sylvain had wrecked you and anymore you were sure to cease to exist.

Felix moved, all lean muscle and soft, forceful touches. Beads of water rolled down your bodies together, from the tips of his fingers onto your shoulders, drawing down to your legs and disappearing. He had you wrapped up in front of him, hands now moving from your hair to your shoulders, lathered and sweet as they worked knots out of your shoulders and into nothingness.

Felix wasn’t a guy of many words, and the few words he  _ was  _ a man of, were coarse and brutal and unforgiving, cutting people down like swords. He was the visibly  _ meanest  _ of the three you shared this home with and people were always muttering about the brashness, the brutality of his actions—

But Felix was undeniably, even if he were to deny it himself,  _ the sweetest. _

You were being spoiled.

And you  _ loved  _ it.

The shower was magic. Felix’s fingers were magic. You felt revitalized with every touch and caress of his fingers over your skin. You could melt into nothing right here and now.

_ I can get my work done like this.  _ You sighed in pleasure. Felix snorted.  _ Thank you, Felix. _

“Wipe that stupid look off your face,” Felix snapped behind you, pushing hard into your back. You let out a soft noise in response, his hands still feeling like heaven. “You look ridiculous.”

“Can’t help it,” you slurred. Your head rolled back onto his shoulder and Felix paused. A warm, dopey smile curled over your lips and you pressed a soft kiss into the side of his neck. His eyes flickered, dark. “You make me  _ feel  _ ridiculous.”

You were going to pay Felix back tenfold after this. Tomorrow. Tomorrow you’d even go to the gym with him even though he knew how much you hated it because going with  _ any  _ of them made you feel silly.  _ You were going to get buff on your own, damn it.  _ You’d make him something good and then—

“What are you thinking?” you mumbled, watching Felix’s eyes.

“I was wondering,” Felix said. His voice was simple, void of any deeper emotion.  _ Hiding.  _ You frowned, feeling a little tickle in the back of your head as you realized dully that Felix’s fingers were moving, small little shapes and patterns along the side of your neck, lightly circling Slyvain’s newest bond mark.

“If I can overlap it…”

You blinked. Once. Twice. You slowly sat up, water running rivulets down your spine where you were no longer connected to his chest. Hot water continued to pelt both of you as you robotically turned over your shoulder and Felix calmly pushed his hair back and over his head.  _ He looks so stupidly good when he does that. _

“...hahaha,” you started nervously. “Wouldn’t that be something?”

Felix let out a soft grunt, but he wasn’t meeting your gaze. His once tender,  _ magical  _ fingers were now drawing slow, hypnotic circles against your hip.

“But that’s a… you know… tomorrow thing, right? To try… I mean…”

In his own, Felix sort of way, maybe he  _ did  _ look a bit apologetic.

But not enough.

“I think I’ll die,” you said seriously. “Like, really die. No one’s meant to feel that—”

“Don’t worry,” Felix rough, quick hands maneuvered you with infuriating ease, pressing you tighter back against him, guiding your hips back. “You can die as much as you want.”

“No, no, no,” you slapped wet hands against his arms and Felix pressed a kiss the bottom of your jaw, another below your ear. You quivered, weakening against his warm hold, but the hot iron rod pressing insistently behind you was a harder reminder of what you were about to get yourself into. “I’ll die, Felix, I’ll really die—”

“You always look the best with my knot inside you,” Felix said, low and  _ powerful  _ by your ear. You practically turned to putty in his hands. “I’ll do all the work, just sit back and relax.”

“I think I’ll die,” you said. “Really. Really. I really will— _ fuck. _ ”

Felix’s nimble fingers repeated the motion once more. He nudged a knee under one of your legs, forcing it open wider for him to work. The two calloused fingers dragged themselves, from your pulsing,  _ still sensitive  _ clit and down, teasing your entrance and back. Stroking, repeating, slowly guiding your mind onto the same track as his.

_ This is it. This is how I go. _

Felix’s teeth snapped together. His head whipped to the side, a dark, furious growl ripping through his throat. The sound sent a jolt down your spine, hands bracing yourself against the tight muscles of his thighs and thinking this was your chance to ruin the mood. “Let’s just go beat Sylvain up or something! I have a lot to do tonight and…”

The shower door was slightly pulled open. A little waft of cold air slipped into the massive shower, hot steam rolling out in billowy clouds and coasting along naked feet.

If winter had a smell, it was this.

Felix was like the biting tang of mint and metal. Sylvain had a warmer scent, spices and chocolate maybe. But Dimitri’s was always the strongest. Scenting soft and almost unnoticeable at first, subtle and quiet, like the creeping cold of a room.

_ Unmistakable. A force to be reckoned with. _

All three of your partners took their turns and in scenting you, even if you pressed them about its unimportance. They liked it, after all. Felix did his in light touches, dragging fingers and lingering holds. Sylvain was affectionate, pressing and cuddling and purring as he wrapped you up in his arms. Dimitri’s—

Dimitri hardly had to touch you and it was there, swelling, wrapping,  _ swallowing  _ you whole. It crept at your heels, slowly wound itself up around your wrists and clung to your clothes and you for  _ days. _

Billowing clouds of steam gave way to rolling muscle and the promise of  _ power, power, power.  _ His fingers eased up on the grip of the shower door and Felix let out another low growl—no real menace in it in this moment, otherwise Dimitri would have politely backed off this time. They both seemed to be in the right mindset of the three of you minus one Sylvain.

_ But not me! _

Gold, almost platinum blonde was pulled back, beginning to dampen around his cheeks and cling to the hard edge of his jaw, defined and cut.

Eyes of glacier blue. A soft, small smile that betrayed the kindness it offered.

“Had a good idea of what happened,” Dimitri’s feet moved soundlessly across the shower. Hot water rained down on him and he rolled his shoulders once, eyes fluttering shut at the pleasant feel before he was slowly kneeling between your legs, Felix hands possessively curling over your hips. “I thought you had a lot to do tonight?”

Your eyes shone like little stars. Felix’s fingers had pulled away when Dimitri entered, gripping your body in a possessive coil. Dimitri smiled, as though amused. “I  _ do.  _ I do, I really do, but you see, I was basically attacked when I came home by Slyvain and Felix was being the sweetest just now with this shower and I think I feel all good to go now so I can just—”

Felix’s fangs dragged down across the sensitive stretch of skin against the side of your neck, sucking once and hard on your scent gland.

Your body  _ lurched.  _ Your senses shot into overdrive and your lips parted in shock, mind blurring—plead? Should you plead? Beg and—

“Think,” Dimitri said, lips soft against the inside of your leg. He pressed a sweet kiss to your knee. To your thigh. Deeper. Closer, soft, loving kisses with nothing but warm and glowing adoration in his eyes.

His scent roared with hunger. Felix’s clung tightly to you, claws sinking deep into the core of your being and refusing to relent.

“You can last a little longer?”

You whimpered.

“We’ll make it up to you,” Felix said, hot against your skin and you felt the moment you’d given up at the same time they did, eyes flashing and fangs sharpening.

_ This is it.  _ You whispered a little prayer.  _ Fucked to death. _

Your superior would have one more day over you for now.

You had more pressing matters to survive through.

Their hands lit fire against your skin and you were  _ gone. _


	2. first smell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were never any favorites in this relationship the four of you shared.
> 
> But there was always presence, and a specific one at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for pastrycreams!!! thank you so much for waiting and for all your support and patience <33 I ended up making this dimitri-centered since he didn't get as much screen time in the first one, I hope you enjoy and it was worth the wait!

Maybe you were just destined to live a short-life.

It’d make sense. Your life had never been particularly thrilling prior to your meeting and eventual cohabitation with your three partners—you had your crazy little escapades and fights here and there, but nothing cinematically noteworthy. Maybe this was the world’s way for making up those years of normal bliss.

Forcing you to toe the line of coherency and sanity over and over again.

_ (In the form of pure and utter pleasure.) _

You particularly hated the pathetic whimper that left your lips, soft and breathless as Dimitri’s long,  _ thick  _ fingers almost—almost because Dimitri could be so heartbreakingly gentle with you, as though he were afraid just touching you would break you, and at the same time had little to no idea just how ruthless he was when his body and yours were anywhere near each other—gently pulled out from inside you, lathered and soaked as a result of your second orgasm. 

You huffed against the mound of pillow you’d been clutching like a lifeline underneath your chest, the top half of it soaked from where you’d been biting and muffling your cries of pleasure. A few tears pricked the corner of your eyes, mind still reeling from one of the most forced, drawn-out orgasms you’d felt in awhile. Dimitri’s scent was thick, rolling and blanketing the entire room as it curled around the both of you, sharp and biting like winter but terribly, terribly scorching as it flooded your senses and made your head spin.

_ Only like this cause I love you.  _ You thought resolutely. This wasn’t the result of pheromones or stupid science—the two of you felt this way because it was  _ you  _ and it was Dimitri, not anyone or anything else. Second genders be damned.

Tonight was one of the rare nights the two of you had to yourselves. Felix was called away on business overseeing a new security team and Sylvain would be gone for one more day working with some clients from overseas. The four of you had planned for this and worked it out to fit just right, because on nights like this, it was easier when it was just you and Dimitri.

It was, after all, Dimitri’s rut.

The silky ends of his blonde hair tickled your shoulder as hot air ghosted the nape of your neck. You shuddered, feeling the looming mass of his body mere inches from yours as he pressed soft kisses to your shoulder, gently scraping his teeth against your skin all the way up to the fading bond mark on the side of your neck.

It was almost terrifying how in-control Dimitri could remain during his rutting period. The classic alpha stereotype that, all be damned, was usually a bit true to be honest, was the frenzied, uncontrollable sort of wildness that came with ruts. Sylvain had a hard time biting back the instinctive craze, even when he hated how ruts made him feel the most, and Felix especially tended to lose all of his usual cool facade when it came to his time too.

Dimitri on the other hand was different. Dimitri during his rut was almost  _ calmer  _ than he would be on a normal basis, cool and meticulous as he draped his hands and body over you, seemingly completely coherent as he pressed you into the sheets and started to kiss you.

Which was probably what made the entire ordeal a little more terrifying, because the tell-tale truth of his scent, his thick,  _ wanting  _ scent that threatened to suffocate and drag you into nothingness with him— _ that  _ was definitely not calm.

Dimitri’s mouth was hot on your skin. His enlarged canines pricked the corners as his tongue left little trails over his small bites.

None of this warmth compared to the molten heat pressing against your backside. You shivered, stomach clenching tightly at the thought as the thick, heavy proof of Dimitri’s intent to continue pressed into your skin.

“How are you feeling?” Dimitri asked sweetly, pressing another kiss to the inner column of your throat. You couldn’t resist the urge to roll your head back a bit for him, giving him more access.

The result was instantly rewarding—the hot, glazed look of pure adoration in those glacier blue eyes swallowing your heart whole as he pressed closer, an open-mouthed set of kisses lining your collarbone now coupled with his thundering rumble of praise for you.  _ Good, so good, you’re perfect. _

To set the record straight, you normally  _ hated  _ these instinctual little cues. Hated the way omegas in movies were portrayed with little, pitiful mewls and rolling over to show their neck to their grand, big ol’ alphas. Sylvain usually got a good laugh out of watching you get all worked up about it before he’d just try to wrestle you back to the couch to kiss you some more until Felix would put a stop to his greedy tendencies.

It’s just that… since it was  _ Dimitri _ , not prime alpha, hulking menace Dimitri, just…  _ Dimitri _ , and you wanted to make him feel good. You  _ wanted  _ the molten little strips of velvet praise leaving his lips against your skin or the way his eyes looked at you like you were his one and only goddess. You could get high off that feeling and never come down from it.

“Can I keep going?” Dimitri whispered against your skin, his large hands sliding up from your hips and rubbing your breasts. You groaned at the feeling, back arching as his fingers came up and tweaked your nipples, rolling them between the rough pads of his fingertips and you quivered, panting under his touch.

“M...Mhm…” you managed, trying to remain coherent through the hazy mess of your mind as Dimitri pressed a grateful kiss to your neck again.  _ Ever the gentleman. _

Dimitri always had a tendency to do that—constantly checking in with you to make sure you were doing alright, that you could handle what he was more than willing to dish out when it came to you. You used to berate him for it early on into the relationship, promising him you wouldn’t break, but that’d been your first mistake.

Because gentle as Dimitri was, he was also anything  _ but. _

(And for someone like Dimitri, when it came to you, loving you and  _ making  _ love to you, he tended to break a lot of things.)

Power edged in the hidden tips of his fingers as he guided your hips upwards for him, coaxing your legs further apart. Sex with Dimitri was never just  _ one  _ euphoric high—it was always  _ several.  _ Several because for him, he could never feel completely satisfied until your eyes were almost lost to a hazy bliss of nothingness and your body could melt under his rough fingertips, pliable enough to make his entrance nothing but pleasurable for you.

(Because the other problem you were too shit-embarassed to admit was simple enough—Dimitri was  _ big _ .)

Sylvain and Felix weren’t lacking in that department either, not by miles, but it was almost terrifying how big Dimitri was and it arguably had you fearing for your lower body the first time, even if you swore you didn’t scare over anything. His girth and length were all terrifying to imagine, and for Dimitri it just seemed you were a little less hesitant after he’d make sure you’d come for him more than once on his fingers or mouth alone.

Dimitri’s scent was almost icy, gripping tightly around your throat as he exhaled calmly above you. The sound and smell scent furious shudders racing down your spine, stomach clenching in pleasure and fear as you gripped your pillow tighter, weakly peeking over your shoulder.

It was downright villainous, honestly, the way he could look at you like that. Eyes glazed over, drowning in adoration and love for you with his brows creased like just  _ looking  _ at you was enough for his heart, but at the same time his fingers were wrapped tightly around the girth of his cock, stroking it as he panted, devouring you with his eyes alone.

These idiots always helped you out when it was your own heat, even if you said you didn’t need it. They always took care of you, so you wanted to do the same when it was their turn. It only made sense.

But you were almost certain you’d never get over how downright terrifying Dimitri’s ruts could be.

Precum leaked from the head of his cock, Dimitri’s thumb swiping over it and lathering it down his heavy length as he brought one hand back to grip your hip, gently guiding you back towards him. You felt your heart lunge for your throat, lodging there as you bit down into the pillow below you, sweat dripping down your neck and head spinning as your scents became nothing but one between the two of you.

“I love you,” Dimitri said against your back. You shuddered, heart clenching. His hand gripped your hip with enough force to bruise, already telling you how careful he was being because Dimitri’s freakishly inhuman strength was strong enough to break bones. “You’re beautiful.”

“D-Don’t start,” you begged, risking a peek over your shoulder. Dimitri’s smile was breathlessly loving, making your heart clench harder. “I-I won’t last if you keep it up like that—”

You choked on your words, the tip of Dimitri’s head pressing to your soaked entrance. Your heat pulsed, stomach quivering as Dimitri’s eyes darkened, heavy with love for you and just as dangerous as he continued to press forward, slowly stretching you apart as he slid inside you.

A wheeze escaped your lips at the familiar tightness—at the  _ stretch.  _ You whimpered one hand frantically reaching back to press his lower stomach or chest, whatever part of him you could touch to say,  _ wait, wait, time out, give me a second. _

Dimitri simply used his free hand to intertwine with yours, bringing your joined hands up and above your head instead while his other held your wriggling hips still. “I love you so much. You’re  _ perfect.  _ You’re everything.”

You gasped, tears pricking the corners of your eyes as molten pleasure raced up your spine. Dimitri’s cock was barely halfway through, already making you feel toe-curling and head-spinning  _ full.  _ His knee gently nudged your legs further apart and you choked out a garbled moan, feeling him press deeper and deeper and  _ deeper _ —

“Sorry,” Dimitri growled. You froze, stomach lurching. “Forgive me, love.”

Dimitri bit down on the back of your neck, squeezing your hand painfully tight as he roughly rolled his hips forward with a resounding  _ snap.  _ You cried out, eyes spinning at the stretch—at the  _ fullness.  _ You panted, head collapsing onto the pillow as Dimitri pressed apologetic kisses to your neck, mouthing praises into your skin as he kept your hips still, making sure you wouldn’t try to move away as he kept the two of you flushed together.

_ So deep. So deep. Oh, god, he’s so deep.  _ You panted, tears leaking from the corners of your eyes, pitifully praying for Dimitri to give you a few more seconds. His cock was full inside of you, stretching you to a point of nearly fearing for your life, hitting and molding to every sensitive twitch.

Dimitri purred against your back, whispering more loving praises as his hand left your hip, teasingly rubbing your clit and sending you arching with a whimper of pleasure. His hand continued upwards, fingers prodding your skin until he found what he wanted—the hot, obscene sensation of his cock pressed so deeply, so fully inside of you he could feel it against your lower abdomen. His scent thickened and Dimitri groaned above you, rolling his hips once with purpose and you wheezed, pleasure racing through every sensitive nerve of your body.

He held your hand tight, rubbing his thumb over your knuckles. “Can I move, love?”

_ Oh, god, I’m going to kill all of you.  _ You murmured a pitiful  _ yes  _ and Dimitri hummed, terrifyingly collected as he slowly pulled his hips backwards, relishing the sound of your low, keening moan before he snapped his hips forward and you saw stars.

You cried out, hands scrabbling for a grip in the sheets as Dimitri’s hand returned to your hip to hold you in place while the other continued to hold your hand steady against the bed. He set a mind-shattering pace, rolling his hips and hitting that spot inside of you over and over again with each fulfilling thrust.

“A-Ah— _ Dimitri _ ,” you moaned, gasping against the pillows. Dimitri ducked his head forward and kissed you, slipping his tongue into your mouth as you moaned, shaking underneath him as he continued to pound into you. “ _ Shit _ —Dimitri—slower, slower, p-please—”

"You can do it,” Dimitri coaxed against your lips, muffling your cries again as he brought his fingers back to your clit, rubbing it in time with his thrusts. “That’s it, love.  _ I love you. _ ”

Tears leaked from the corners of your eyes, head spinning as he braced his hand against your stomach and started to raise you up, holding all of your weight with ease and fucking even deeper into you with every cant of his hips. Pleasure drowned your cries out, swallowing you whole and threatening to tip you back over that peak in an instant as his hand brought your intertwined fingers up, pressing your hands to your chest to hold you higher as Dimitri thrusted as deeply as he could inside of you, practically refusing to ever leave.

Your scent curled weakly around him, loving and pressing. Dimitri inhaled it with a groan, kissing you again and swallowing your cries as he thrusted harder into you. Your legs nearly left the mattress as he held you up against him, molding your body to his and pushing harder and harder, deeper and deeper—

_ Just knot already, just knot already!  _ You pleaded, hand weakly reaching back and holding the back of Dimitri’s neck. You felt his muscles flex with the rough strain, pounding harder into you and punching out cries as you grabbed his hand holding your waist. Dimitri peppered kisses to your neck. “Ah! Ah!”

Dimitri thrusted upwards, grinding roughly against that white hot spot and you keened, nearly arching out of his grip as your orgasm came crashing furiously over you. Your body trembled in Dimitri’s grip, limp as you panted in disbelief, eyes spinning. Dimitri simply growled in pleasure behind you, whispering sweet nothings against your neck as he promptly thrusted right back up into you, continuing as if he hadn’t just brought you to another bone-melting high.

“I always think about the first time we met,” Dimitri groaned against your neck, eyes swimming with adoration at your blissed out expression. “Do you remember?  _ Hah.  _ You didn’t even look at me… but I couldn’t stop looking at you…”

You started to fear for your life as Dimitri’s thrusts started to increase in speed and force, jolting you with each snap of his powerful hips. You felt the familiar stretch of his cock inside you, the base of it beginning to swell and you moaned, shuddering as Dimitri pressed deeper and deeper into you, making sure you’d take all of him.

“I thought you were gorgeous,” Dimitri lavished. Your head spun, cheeks flushed red. Dimitri’s cock was unforgiving. “It was your smile. I couldn’t get it out of my head. I’d never seen anyone look so beautiful when they were happy—and then—”

You cried, practically sobbing out  _ love you  _ to Dimitri as his knot caught inside you, swelling to its full size and you keened, body trembling in his grip. He pressed as deeply inside you as physically possible, pressing his hand flat to your stomach and groaning in pleasure as he came, stuffing you entirely.

“Your smell,” Dimitri whispered against your neck, shifting his hips. You moaned. He gently held your hands down by his sides, holding you taut as his knot filled you and he kissed every inch of your skin. “It was your smell.”

Your vision whited out, forcing your body to slump forward, wheezing a weak  _ sorry  _ at Dimitri. He simply kissed the side of your neck, hand pressing tightly to promise you the two of you weren't done just yet.

You cried for mercy.

* * *

You met Dimitri first.

The meeting was probably the most normal between all three of them. The most subtle in how it happened, the most…  _ natural  _ almost in a sense too, nothing crazy or flashy, maybe even the way you could say most  _ normal  _ people would meet.

And that was fine with you—you considered yourself particularly  _ normal  _ after all. Maybe with a slightly above normal job for the considered societal norm of your classing and type—this, you didn’t mind though, you  _ never  _ minded this because societal norms could crush themselves under your heel and glaring eyes—and slightly stranger than normal presence, but that wasn’t bad either.

Dimitri probably considered himself normal too, but the funny thing was that the guy was anything  _ but. _

(In that moment though, you  _ did _ think he was normal too.)

You quickly walked to the elevator, furiously typing away at your phone, bringing the screen so close your nose was almost smushed against it. A few people glanced your way, raising brows. Others regarded you with little to no amusement, eyes narrowed and scrutinizing as you typed away on your phone. You ignored all of them, hurriedly sending the next set of messages and walking with your back straight and head held high. Some others who had no business doing so whatsoever peeked at the bright name badge dangling around your neck, minted and fresh to showcase proof of your right to be here—more so than  _ anyone  _ else.

You briefly heard someone sniff the air, looking your way in your peripheral. At that you did draw your attention away from your phone, pointedly swinging your gaze to meet theirs directly. The woman flinched in surprise, the man at her side looking just as startled. You stared right back, holding their gazes for several more seconds before pointedly looking away and back to your phone, name badge glistening against your chest.

They could think you were as rude as they wanted, you hardly had the time to care. These same people were the ones giving you looks just a month ago when you first came through, gripping your application and portfolio so hard you thought it might rip.

Now elation and pride were welling up so hard and fast in your chest it felt like nothing could stop it.

You got the job.  _ The job.  _ You single handedly managed to outmaneuver and showcase to the entire board your worth and your  _ right  _ to deserve this position more than anyone else applying. You proudly wore your distinguished name-tag which also showcased your second gender per health protocol in the office space, wearing it without care because that’s exactly what it was— _ nothing _ .

“Suck it!” you wanted to shout at anyone who doubted you. “See this? I earned this! I didn’t suck  _ anyone  _ off to get this—this is  _ mine _ , take that!”

A single body stood by the elevator, waiting in silence with a slender black folder tucked under his arm. You barely noticed the young blonde man, shifting to the side and standing on his right as you continued to furiously type away into the phone, watching Ingrid’s eager response bubbles come up in similar energy.

_ “Congratulations! I knew you could do it!” _

The two of you waited in silence by the elevator; your eyes pointedly focused on your phone, wild grin starting to curve over your lips as you tapped furiously while he patiently and almost shyly examined the top leather of his shoes, watching the elevator numbers tick away.

Everyone near the two of you blanched when they realized  _ who  _ it was you were standing next to. Their eyes went round and several quickly started to bury their heads back into their desks, only a few daring to watch the train wreck they were sure was about to be unleashed.

You saw Ingrid’s response and smacked the front of your phone to your forehead. The young man beside you blinked in surprise, turning his head over and looking at you. He paused, looking in particular at the breathless smile stretching over your face before his eyes shifted to your arms, considering the way your fingers seemed to tremble with energy.

It came like a soft little breeze, tickling the corner of his nose. He frowned, brows furrowing as he inhaled softly and stiffened in surprise at the extent of it—sweet and wispy, like a breath of crisp fresh air and softened sheets—

The scent of your pure and immeasurable joy.

He froze, staring at you, stunned.

The elevator  _ dinged  _ and you quickly looked up, stepping into the elevator. You paused for a moment, holding the button and he quickly stepped inside after you, flushing a bit and moving to one corner of the elevator while you calmly resumed your hurried texting.

Ingrid continued to praise you, sliding in again the guys she wanted you to meet for a potential blind date because she was always trying to “find someone decent for these idiots” and you grinned, leaning against the side of the elevator wall.

_ I should celebrate.  _ You pressed your lips together, trying to stifle your smile.  _ Food? Food. I should ask Ingrid if she’s free and then… _

Winter.

You paused, blinking in brief surprise. You flicked your eyes to the blonde man— _ oh, he’s… he’s kind of beautiful _ —before politely turning them back to your phone, feeling a little sheepish now that you might’ve been bothering a perfectly normal and kind person.  _ Was that his scent?  _ You couldn’t catch a hint of it anymore and you didn’t want to be rude and sniff.  _ I’ve never smelled anything like that before. _

The young man in the elevator beside you kept silent and to himself, politely a few steps away. You awkwardly rubbed the back of your neck, tucking your phone away and folding your hands in front of you. Your energy from earlier couldn’t be tempered off and you shifted uselessly on your feet, almost dancing in place as the numbers to your floors ticked away.  _ Oh, god, did I reek? I probably reeked.  _ You sniffed yourself and wilted.  _ Ah, damn it. Now I’m a hypocrite _ —

“...you don’t have to stop, miss.”

You snapped your head around so fast it nearly cracked. He shifted once on his nice leather shoes, politely turning his eyes your way.  _ Oh, wow. Those are very blue eyes.  _ His skin was a smooth, gentle tone, complimenting the soft blonde of his hair and the sharp ice to his irises. You stared at him for a moment, stunned.

“I, well, I mean,” he started awkwardly, pressing a hand to his mouth and looking away. The tips of his ears flushed red. “You… you seemed like you were celebrating something… please don’t stop.”

“O-Oh!” you said, hands shooting up. “Oh, I mean, um, uh—sorry! Sorry, I was so rude, wasn’t I—oh, jeez, um—”

“No, no, not at all!” he said loudly. You blinked. “Ah, forgive me. I mean… I only meant that if you’re happy… you shouldn’t stop, not on anyone’s account.”

You stared at the stranger in the elevator with you, eyes round. He shyly rubbed his other arm, quietly adding, “I didn’t mind. Not at all.”

You were silent for a heartbeat longer before you clasped both hands over your mouth, eyes shining. His head snapped up, eyes round as he stared at you in surprise, the scent of your joy flooding the entire elevator like a gust of fresh air, wrapping tightly over both of you and nearly sending his heart to his mouth, lips twitching involuntarily up into a smile as well.  _ This is _ —

_ Ba-thump. Ba-thump. _

“I got the job!” you shouted, thrusting your fists into the air. “I got the job! I got the job! I knew I could do it—I did it! I did it!”

“C-Congratulations—”

The elevator  _ dinged  _ and his eyes quickly shot up in alarm. You grabbed your bag, bowing furiously to the stranger and unable to stop your breathless smile as you leapt out the elevator, just missing his outstretched fingertips. “Thanks! I’m so sorry for earlier—have a great day!”

“Excuse me, miss, wait—” 

And then you were gone.

His heart surged upwards, eyes flinging back to the elevator and quickly hitting the button. He swept out of the elevator, quickly hurrying to the corner and cursing under his breath when he realized you were faster than he expected. His hand pressed to the lower half of his face, waiting there as he stood in the middle of the office lobby, mind racing alongside the thundering pound of his heart.

“M-Mr. Blayidd! We weren’t expecting you yet, is there something—”

“I’m sorry, could you help me with something?” Dimitri turned to the secretary, her eyes going round in surprise as she quickly nodded. “A file. A file of all the new hires we’ll be enlisting this month… would you send that to me, please?”

“O-Of course sir! Is there something you’re looking for?”

Dimitri’s eyes turned upwards to the empty lobby. The faint smell of softener and a spring breeze still clung to his suit, whispering at the corners of his fingers. He inhaled, soft.

“Yes,” he said, eyes darkening a bit despite his hopeful smile. “Yes, there is.”

* * *

“I’d never smelled anything as wonderful as you. I couldn’t get you out of my head. I’d do anything to see you happy just to smell it one more time.”

_ Anything. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Felix's family runs a high-end security corporation that trains bodyguards for high-end CEOs along with Special Ops teams. Sylvain is the young and upcoming heir to a massive trading and transportation port/company that works with branching out to other countries across the globe. Dimitri is heir to the entire Fhirdiad Conglomerate that oversees the Faerghus Trading Company as a whole. A multimillionaire trading corporation.
> 
> You're a very high positioned, humble office worker in a publishing and designing firm.
> 
> Hope it was a good read!


End file.
